


#98 - Smooth

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [98]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: smooth, Justin Warrick.  No beta.





	#98 - Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: smooth, Justin Warrick. No beta.

The room was dark, quiet, and just cool enough. The bedding was soft, the smoothest he'd ever felt.

Grant's skin was warm, smooth as well, and as Justin stroked him, he sighed softly; too faint (they'd always hoped) for any enemy listeners to hear.

_Those listeners? Not with Ari's security in charge!_

Justin laughed out loud.

Grant tensed. "What?" he breathed.

_Smooth, Warrick. Real smooth._ "Tell you later," Justin whispered. "Everything's good. Everything's great. Let's just have fun."

Here, in this unlikely luxury where young Ari's machinations had landed them, it was easy to think they were safe at last.


End file.
